


The Real Brady Family

by captainamergirl



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/M, my faves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: If Georgia (Chelsea) had never been presumed dead, how might Bo and Billie's destiny have changed? (Bo/Billie and Georgia, from A to Z)
Relationships: Bo Brady/Billie Reed
Kudos: 2





	1. Appreciation

**A - Appreciation**

_"_ _I don't need anything from you, Bo."_ She had said those very words to him so many times and now there she was at three a.m., trying to take care of a little infant with his eyes who wouldn't nurse or stop crying for that matter. Billie was very tired and at wits end trying to figure out what was making her daughter so fussy. She was about to take the baby to the hospital when she thought of Bo. Bo would know exactly what to do and even though she had told him in no uncertain terms she didn't need him, that didn't mean their baby didn't.

She lightly pressed the squalling infant to her shoulder as she moved over to the phone on the bedside table in her room. She picked it up and tapped out his phone number which she knew so well, _too_ well, and dialed, holding the phone in the crook of her neck while she rocked the squalling baby girl in her arms.  
 _  
"Hello?"_

"Bo, it's Billie," she said.

"What's up, Billie?"

"I know it's late but our daughter is crying and I've fed her – or tried - and I've changed her diaper twice, rocked to her, and even sang to her … And I am worried …"

She heard Hope's voice in the background though she couldn't make out what she was saying. Probably something along the lines of _"_ _what does Billie want now?"_

Bo said though, "I'll be right over."

"T-thanks," Billie murmured and let the phone drop to the bed in her exhaustion. She again tried her best to soothe her daughter, but it wasn't working.

XoXoXo

Bo arrived less than ten minutes later and immediately offered her an encouraging smile as he took the baby in his arms. "She's all red in the face," he said.

"I know," Billie said. "I should probably take her to the hospital…"

"I don't think that will be necessary," Bo replied as he carried the little tearful infant over to the sofa and sat down with her in his lap. He started rubbing her belly and soon the crying had subsided for the most part. He put her over his shoulder with a cloth over his white tee-shirt and began to burp her. He looked at Billie. "She's just colicky. It's nothing serious."

Billie bit her lip. "I should have known that, Bo. I should have known. I am not a good mother; I'm not –"

"Hey, hey," Bo said. "Stop right there. You're a _fabulous_ mother to Georgia. You weren't raised around a lot of kids and this is your first baby, so it's understandable that this might freak you out a bit."

"A bit, Bo? I was going crazy. I might not survive the next eighteen years, let alone the next few weeks."

Bo stood and carried the now-calm baby over to Billie, placing her in her arms. Billie's shoulders quaked a little but when she looked at Bo, she felt better somehow. He had that hypnotic power over her, like it or not. Although at this moment, she appreciated it so much.

Billie gently smoothed the baby's fine dark hair off her little pink forehead. "Look at her, Billie. The way she's looking at you. She adores you and she trusts you. You're not going to break her. Believe that. And believe that anytime she – or you – need me, I'll be here. I will. Trust in that."

Billie kissed the baby's soft cheek and held her against her ample chest. She nodded. "I do trust you, Bo," she murmured.


	2. Bliss

**B - Bliss**

"Oh god, Bo," Billie enthused as she watched her eleven-and-a-half month old daughter making her third attempt to walk in the last ten minutes. "She's so determined. She's not a baby anymore, is she?" Billie found her eyes were moist and she tried to blink away the emotional tears. "Before we know it, she will be going on her first date and begging for a car and –"

Bo shook his head. "Let her take her first step without landing on her caboose and then we'll worry about … that stuff."

"Oh admit it. You don't want her to grow up either."

Bo was sitting on the floor, urging Georgia to come to him, but she had learned from the first two tries that falling down on her bottom didn't feel so good. He sighed. "No, I don't. I like this age just fine. I don't want her to be around boys until she's forty-five at the very least."

"We'll be very old then," Billie said with a soft laugh.

"I can still aim a shotgun in my eighties… Because I know what guys are like. I don't want any of them around our baby girl, especially if they are anything like I was growing up."

"She's not going to stay a baby forever, sadly."

Bo nodded. "Don't I know it?" He said. He looked at Billie. "Got the camcorder ready to go?"

"Got it."

"Okay, because I think she's about to make her big move." Bo held out his arms to Georgia and called to her in a soothing voice. "C'mon, George, I know the first step is scary, especially if you land on your tail end like you did before, but when you finally get moving, you're going to like not having to crawl or scoot everywhere.

"You have nothing to fear because your parents are going to be there for every step and every big moment and every little one too. So what do you say, Pumpkin, walk for Daddy and Mommy?"

Georgia looked at her dad curiously and then titled her chin upwards a bit the way Bo did when he was determined to do something important. Georgia slowly inched forward then, though still holding onto the sofa cushion.

Bo smiled encouragingly at her. "Don't be afraid, Pumpkin. Just let go. You can do it. I have complete faith in you."

"Do you think she really understands what you're saying?" Billie asked.

Bo looked at Billie and smiled. "She gets the gist of it. Now turn on the camcorder because here she comes!"

Billie aimed the camera at Georgia as sure enough, she finally let go of the cushion and put one foot out in front of the other. She trembled visibly but stayed strong and made it two whole steps before she started to weave and head for a tumble. Bo caught her in time and smiled at her as she stared up at him with wide, warm brown eyes. "Great job, George! You did it. Two whole steps. You'll be running marathons in no time. But not too soon, okay? Your mommy and I want to enjoy you being small and sass-free a little while longer."

Georgia giggled at her daddy as he settled her into his lap. She tugged on the whiskers of his goatee and he smiled. "I love you, George," he said.

Billie smiled as she watched the two people who mattered most to her in the world. This was what happiness felt like. This was a moment of true bliss.

She caught Bo staring at her with a little knowing smile and she grinned back. "I got it all on camera," she promised.

Bo nodded. "I knew you would. This is a moment we will treasure and watch over and over again throughout the years. When we're old and gray, this moment will sustain us."

"When she's married with a family of her own –"

Bo held a hand. "Please don't go there," he said with a smile. "Let our baby be our baby for a little while longer."

Billie nodded. "I definitely can do that."


	3. Celebration

**C – Celebration**

"Happy birthday, Miss Georgia!" Billie said as she set a large piece of cake in front of her daughter who was sitting in her high chair looking at her mother inquisitively. "Dig in. You're one year's old today!" She kissed her baby's cheek, leaving a bright pink lipstick mark on Georgia's cheek.

Bo smiled and dabbed the rouge away with a napkin he moistened with a cup of water. "One year old, baby girl. Now that's cause for celebration," he enthused and Georgia stared up at him with eyes just like her mother's. "Go ahead, George, eat your cake. You've earned it."

Georgia just stared at the cake as the guests all laughed. "She's never had cake before," Billie said. "She's a little gun-shy, I guess."

Bo nodded his agreement. "We can fix that real quick." He pried loose a piece of the big slice of cake and put it to his lips, making sure Georgia was watching. And she was with those curious, all-seeing brown eyes of hers. She heard her father making loud, pleased "mmmmm" sounds as he chewed and she finally got curious enough to find out what this big, pink frosted thing was all about. She smashed a little fist into the center of it as everyone watched with anticipatory smiles.

Finally, the little tot put the frosted goodness to her lips and let it go down her throat before breaking into a bright smile. Everyone present giggled as she enthusiastically began to dig into her cake. Pink frosting and little crumbs were soon strewn all about her but she looked incredibly happy which warmed both of her parents' hearts.

"Thatta girl, Georgia," Bo said as she wolfed it down. "You are a girl after my own heart." Happily, he gave Billie an impromptu hug and she smiled at him even as she stiffened a bit. How is that it she could still love Bo so much that even a simple, chaste embrace could melt her insides this way? It was high time she moved on, but some part of her just couldn't. Besides, she was living for her daughter now; she had no time for any man.


End file.
